


Liliemaniacs

by sirtalen



Category: Animaniacs, Daughter of the Lilies (Webcomic)
Genre: Animation, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Scripture References, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtalen/pseuds/sirtalen
Summary: In which I celebrate Meg Syverud publicly revealing her day job in the silliest way possible.





	Liliemaniacs

  * **SCENE:** The Warner Brothers (and Sister!)'s Water Tower.



  


Yakko: Great news, everybody! Looks like we're getting a brand new, shiny reboot series!

 

Dot: Hurray!

 

Wakko: Oh, are we going to be back on the WB?

 

Dot: The WB network is gone, Wakko.

 

Wakko: Then who's going to be carrying us, then?

 

Yakko: The good news is, we'll be on Hulu.

 

Dot: Oh, binge watching for the win!

 

Yakko: The bad news is, we'll be on Hulu.

 

Wakko: Why's that bad?

 

Yakko: The water tower's ISP is Comcast.

 

_Wakko and Dot groan in disappointment._

 

Dot: Wait, if we're on the Internet, that means no more Broadcast Standards and Practices! And that means…

 

Wakko: No more Wheel of Morality!

 

Yakko: And all the barely concealed innuendo we want!

 

All: YAY!!!

 

Yakko: And best of all, Meg Syverud is doing the storyboards for our pilot!

 

Dot: Yay! Wait, who?

 

Wakko: Meg Sylveroof.

 

Yakko: No, no. It's Sliverude.

 

Wakko: I get pretty rude, if there's sliver in my finger.

 

Dot: (checking her phone) It's pronounced _SIV_ -uh-rood, and it says here that she draws something called _Daughter of the Lilies_.

 

Wakko: "Daughter of the Lilies"? Isn't that from a Bible verse?

 

Dot: _AUUUUUUGH!_ I thought we were getting rid of the Wheel of Morality!

 

Yakko: Hey, don't you worry! Unlike most of the hard-core Wheel of Morality fans, she's actually _read_ the Bible!

 

Wakko: (sly grin) Even Ezekiel 23:20-21?

 

Dot: What so bad about that? (Checks her phone again. Which explodes) Woah! Now that's some hot verses!

 

Yakko: Speaking of verses, one thing _Daughter of the Lilies_ needs is a theme song!

 

(Theme music starts)

 

It's time for Lil-ie-man-iacs!

We got action to the max!

 

So just sit back and relax.

The plot is pretty whack.

 

It's Lil-ie-man-iacs!

 

Here's our gal Thistle,

The hero you can see.

She's got claws and fangs and magic,

And a troubled history.

 

Ly-ra's an elven archer,

She really loves her brew.

 

Brent is just a meat shield.

Orc Dad Orrig runs the crew.

 

Gwen is laughing evil,

And disses Dragon Wu.

 

The schedule's slipped.

The artist's flipped.

And Brody's got no clue!

 

It's time for Lil-ie-man-iacs.

Use RSS Feed to keep on track.

So just go and settle back

Plot you will not lack

 

It's Lil-a-man-ie

 

A bit _One Question_ -any

 

Yakko (spoken): Dart is cockamanie!

 

Lil-ie-man-iacs!

 

Those are the facts!

 

(The Warners pop out of the tower, along with Hello Nurse dressed in a chainmail bikini)

 

Yakko: _Hellllloooo_ Ti-fa-nii!


End file.
